Harry and Draco go and get some
by gayyyyyyyyyyyy
Summary: What happens when Malfoy and Potter are sent to fetch something for professor SLughorn? gay sex, lemons, rated m. Don't like don't read. Drarry


Harry walked down the halls of Hogwarts on his way to potions class when he spotted a familiar figure. Tall lean and muscular. Harry felt himself stare for a little too long and then turned away. The figure walked over to Harry and knocked over his books. "Better watch where you're going Potter," Draco sneered, rolling his eyes at the smaller boy. Harry smirked as he bent down to pick up his books. When he came back up, he twisted one of his books so it went in between Draco's legs and he pushed it up. Draco groaned as he felt the book push against his dick. He quickly recovered and pushed it away "get your gay ass away from me Potter," but there was no mistaking the blush in his cheeks as he sprinted across the hall to potions class.

Draco was 100% straight. He knew that. Then why was he thinking about Harry's smirk and why did he want to push him against a wall and- Draco shook his head to stop his train of thought. He ran into class with a red face and sat at his seat next to Blaise. "What's up Draco you look like you just finished a marathon," Blaise said. "Uhh no I-I nothing it's just uh I ran into potter," Draco stuttered. "Scared of that little boy?" Blaise smirked. Draco was about to object when a small dark haired figure walked into class. Harry made eye contact with Draco and then slowly walked over to his desk never breaking eye contact.

Slughorn stood up from his desk holding a clipboard. "Now that everyone is here I would like to inform you that I am switching your seats. Please come pick a card. Each card has a match so whoever gets the same card as you is your new partner." Draco watched as everybody got up and formed a line in front of professor Slughorn's desk.

Harry was the second to get a card and he wandered over to a desk in the back of the class and sat down. A few minutes later, it was Draco's turn and he picked a card. He was one of the last ones to go and everyone else had already found their partner, but there was one person still waiting. Draco shuffled to the back of the classroom. "I couldn't have gotten a worse partner," Draco said sitting down next to Harry. "You're right," Harry whispered leaning towards Draco. "Nobody's as bad as me Malfoy." Harry growled softly into his ear. Draco turned away so Harry wouldn't see him blush. He wondered what was wrong with him, Potter had never turned him on before.

His thoughts were interrupted by Professor Slughorn. "Students I would like for you to take out your quills and write me an essay on how to make a wolfsbane potion. With the exception of Potter and Malfoy, I need you to fetch me something from Professor McGonagall." Slughorn instructed. Draco was excited but...why? It's not like anything was going to happen. "let's go Malfoy," Harry said standing.

They walked out of the classroom and the first couple minutes in the hallway were awkward, both boys refused to say anything to each other. Until..."UNH Potter what are you doing?!" Draco exclaimed as Harry pushed him against the wall. "I'm giving you what you want Draco," Harry whispered seductively into his ear. He flicked his tongue against the rim of his ear and Draco closed his eyes, his head pressed against the cold hard stone. "I don't," he stopped to gasp as Harry bit his ear. "want...this," Draco felt Harry's hands traveling all over his body, first on his chest then slowly going down. "potter-" the last part sounded more like a plea as his voice went high when Harry started sucking his neck. Draco's entire body was shaking, his eyes slammed shut and his breathing heavy. Talking was impossible at this point. Harry's hands were massaging Draco just above the waistline of his boxers. Not quite touching his aching boner, but enough to drive him wild. Draco was breathing in short gasps.

"H-harry," Harry bit the sweet spot on his neck and Draco moaned. "Harry please," Draco managed. "We have to- UNNHH" Harry pressed the palm of his hand against Draco's twitching erection. "P-please Harry let's g-go," Draco was practically crying, he needed release so bad. "Don't worry," Harry said kissing Malfoy on the nose, his eyes still clamped shut. He took Draco by the hand and led him to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry whispered the pass code to the statue and it let him in, giving them a suspicious look as they walked past it. As soon as they were in, Harry pushed Draco against the couch and pressed his lips gently against his. Draco bit on Harry's bottom lip eliciting a moan from the dark haired boy. He sucked on Harry's lip finally feeling like he had some control. Harry moaned again but this time Draco took the opportunity to shove his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Harry did the same to his partner and pretty soon they were battling for dominance.

Draco flipped them over so that he was on top. He pressed his weight against Harry and Harry closed his eyes. The weight on top of him gave him just enough pressure to make him feel like he was being dominated. Harry let Draco take over as he moved his lips down his jaw and then to his neck. Harry pushed his neck back to give Draco access. The blonde boy was kissing, sucking, and biting all over Harry's neck, making him arch his back and moan like crazy.

"You like this don't you, you little bitch," Draco growled. Harry was already turned on beyond belief and his boner was starting to hurt. Draco's naughty words only made it worse. "Fuck yes," Harry gasped as Draco grinded slowly on him. Draco groaned and then pulled away. He smirked as the smaller boy under him squirmed, trying to pull him back down. "Too much clothes," Harry whispered as he started to remove Draco's shirt to reveal a set of perfectly tan abs. Draco's body was glistening with sweat, which made Harry shake with desire. He pulled his own shirt off and the two boys just stared at each other's bodies for a second, marveling at every little detail, at the scars on Harry's chest and at the little trail of blonde hair that led down on Draco's suddenly couldn't take it anymore. He wanted Draco to pay for making him wait so long.

Harry flipped them over so that he was sitting on Draco's hard stomach. Draco's gray eyes were almost black with lust, awaiting whatever move Harry was about to make. Harry slid down Draco's body, making sure to rob their cocks together as he did. Both of them groaned loudly. When he was comfortable sitting on top of the slytherin's shins, he leaned forward until his head was parallel with Draco's belly button. He started to lick around it, making Draco gasp and arch his back. But that was nothing compared to when Harry bit the skin just above his waistline. Draco screamed and threw his neck back in ecstasy. He was so close he could feel the pre cum leaking out of his tip. Draco squeezed his eyes shut. His hands were gripping the sides of the couch forcefully, making his fingertips white.

Harry wanted to take a picture of his sexy slytherin looking so vulnerable on his couch with his chest heaving and glistening with sweat. Harry wanted only to please Draco and pushed aside his throbbing desires as he slowly unzipped Draco's pants. His fingers brushed over the dent lightly and Draco shuddered. Once the zipper was down Harry pulled his pants off completely, leaving Draco only in his boxers. Harry's jeans were starting to become uncomfortably tight so he took them off too and threw them on the floor.

"H-Harry please I can't wait much longer," Draco mumbled tightening his grip on the couch. Harry bent down and slowly pulled off his friend'a boxers marveling at the sight before him. Draco's 9" inch cock was throbbing, waiting to be stroked, sucked, or ridden. Harry spat on his dick and then rubbed it around to create a sort of lubricant. Draco loved the sensation of Harry's lithe hands running around his most private areas and he bit back a moan. Harry then spit on the tip again and blew on it, sending shivers through the blondes body.

He began stroking it up and down making Draco groan with satisfaction. "God Harry please," Draco begged. Harry fumbled with Draco's balls and then stuck his tongue in the slit. Draco's back arched so far off the bed he felt he was gonna break it. Harry started moving his hands faster and then took Draco's dick into his mouth, sucking on it gently. The slytherin was panting, his breath uneven and ragged. Harry bobbed his head up and down, gliding his tongue along the sides of Draco's manhood, making him go crazy. "H-Harry Harry Harry Harry please go faster I-I'm s-so close," Draco tangled his hands into the Gryffindor's messy dark hair and pulled him downward, forcing him to take more of him in.

Harry was trying his best not to choke but Draco was huge and it was hard not to. Harry could only fit in 5 inches and made up for the other 4 with his hands. Rubbing up and down quickly. "Oh shit fuck Harry goddamnit I'm cu-" before Draco could finish a stream of hot white sticky substance shot out of his dick, hitting Harry full in the face. The brown haired boy laughed at the silliness of the situation, he just gave his nemesis a blow job. That was something he never imagined he would do. Well let's say he imagined it but never thought it would happen.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Draco asked him still grinning from his orgasm. "Believe it or not you're not the first one I've sucked off," Harry smirked back. "Fuck don't tell me you've had it with that bloody redhead." Draco said, Harry still sitting on his legs. "Sorry mate can't say that," Harry said smiling shyly. "Whatever. I can't be mad at you right now anyways. Hey speaking of which, your little friend is still poking out." Draco pointed to Harry's erection, "Let's not forget about him," Draco pushed Harry back so that Harry was on the bottom and Draco was on top. Harry was starting to lose his patience and was considering just jerking himself off.

"I want to make you feel," Draco whispered seductively into Harry's ear. "Good." Draco pushed his hard-on against Harry's and they both moaned. "Fuck Malfoy do something," Harry pleaded. "My pleasure...bitch," Draco growled as he started tracing the outline of Harry's erection through his boxers. This action was enough to make Harry whimper. Draco quickly shoved one hand inside the Gryffindor's boxers and grabbed his now twitching cock. Harry's erection was starting to become increasingly painful, and his need for release only getting stronger. "DRACO!" Harry urged. Draco decided to stop teasing his friend and began to move his hand up and down Harry's member. Harry groaned and pushed against his hand. Draco slipped off Harry's boxers completely and took a sight of what he was playing with. An 8" inch cock. Draco almost drooled but quickly recovered by pressing his mouth lightly against the tip. Harry's hips bucked and pushed it completely into his mouth. The blonde was shocked at first but then started moving his head up and down. Taking him in completely each time. Harry grabbed a fistful of Draco's hair and pulled roughly. Draco groaned at the thought of being dominated by Harry. The vibrations spread through Harry's boner causing him to drip with pre cum. "F-fuck, Draco p-please," Harry's eyes were squeezed shut and his chest was heaving. The slytherin pumped his friends dick faster and faster, Harry's moans piercing the air. "I-I'm c-cumming!" Harry barely managed. Draco stuck his tongue in the slit and it erupted with hot substance. Draco groaned and licked it all up, some trailed down his chin. Harry leaned forward and licked it off, making Draco moan a little.

"So...you're gay." Harry stated as he moved his lips up to Draco's mouth. "What the fuck Potter," Draco responded between kisses. Harry yawned and then continued kissing Draco gently. He licked and nibbled on the blondes bottom lip, making it red and swollen. "I'm kind of...tired... Malfoy," Harry yawned again and stretched. He pushed Draco down so they were side by side on the small couch and put his head on Draco's chest. In mere seconds he fell asleep and Draco was petting Harry's head gently. Am i gay? He thought. Maybe only for potter...

**Hope You liked! Made with lots of love hehehehe... I'll have more coming up. Beware of threesomes with a certain redhead 0.o**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo Ally xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Don't forget to review! Help keep those stories cumming ;)**


End file.
